


Alpha/Alpha Verse Notes & Interesting Facts

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, interesting facts, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Some notes and interesting facts on the Alpha/Alpha Verse





	Alpha/Alpha Verse Notes & Interesting Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sharing these bits and pieces of information over on my tumblr for a while. Figured some Ao3 reader might like to see them.
> 
> By the way, some of this can be no duh if you've read the stories.

Alpha/Alpha Verse Trivia

Alphas outnumber omegas by a non-insignificant amount.

Most alphas are bi (They like both Alphas and Omegas) with a heavy preference for omegas.

Keith is gay. He only likes other Alphas.

Shiro is bi with a preference towards alphas.

Shiro’s parents did not approve of Keith. They didn’t like what the rumors from their friends in garrison command said about him, they didn’t like his background, and they couldn’t understand why when most of the population could bear children shiro picked one of the few that couldn’t. Their disapproval ended up causing a rift between them and their son, and they didn’t meet Keith before Shiro left for Kerberos. Keith wasn’t invited or informed of Shiro’s private funeral.

-

More Alpha/Alpha verse trivia:

Omegas and Alphas are equally likely to be male or female

40% of the population is Omegas and 60% Alphas

Unlike Alphas, Omegas are mostly straight (attracted to Alphas only)

It’s common for Alpha Females/Omega Males and Alpha Females/Alpha Females pairings to both be pregnant at the same time

A popular fiction trope is the loser Alpha that can only convince other Alphas to date them

-

More notes on Alpha/Alpha Verse. 

With a heightened sense of smell humans in the Alpha/Alpha verse can literally smell when someone is stressed and how bad. Having a highly stressed mate generally kicks off an instinct in both Omegas and Alphas to fix this.

Some of the ways:

How Alphas comfort mates:  
1.) Heavy scent marking, both telling the world that this is theirs and they’ll beat your ass if you hurt it, and telling their mate that they care and are there for them.  
2.) Pinning their mate between hard surfaces and themselves. Physically blocking access to their mate from the rest of the world.

How everyone comforts mates:  
1.) Low whine like noises, until they are told what’s wrong  
2.) Retreating to locations of heavy mixed scents between them and their mate (sleeping areas are a popular choices)

How Omegas comfort mates:  
1.) Sharing their nests with them (nests are not necessarily an Omega’s bed, though for those without a lot of space they often are)  
2.) Soft crooning noises (often done by mothers to their children)

While the Alpha/Omega breakdown in comforting is partially based on instinct and hormones, it is enforced and gendered by society. Alphas are just as physically capable of crooning as Omegas and will do so to their children, but it is not seen as a proper way for an Alpha to show comfort to a full grown Alpha or Omega.

Also, while it is seen as completely acceptable for an Alpha to back their distressed Omega mate into a wall in public, an Alpha doing so to their Alpha mate can be seen as an insult to their Alphaness (An Omega doing it to an Alpha would be a huge insult in all but the most extreme situations). There are situations where no one will judge (if say the one freaking out just lost a parent), but it is a behavior between Alphas that is reserved for private. Even then it can sometimes be seen as demeaning.

Oh yeah, not sure if I’ve mentioned it before, but scenting anyone but a child in public is seen a bit like sloppy makeouts. There is a time and place where it is acceptable, but really most of the time folks would prefer you do it behind closed doors.

-

Alpha/Alpha Verse, with Lotor’s first speaking role in a fic, time for notes on alien species!

The Galra don’t have Alphas & Omegas or males and females for that matter. They are a aggressive hermaphroditic race with mating cycles. They only have one sex, and everyone is capable of both bearing and siring children. From a human perspective they all look, smell, and act like Alpha males. Yes, this means Keith’s father fell in love with what he thought was another Alpha male. He was very shocked to discover that Keith’s mother was capable of bearing children.

Galra are aware that other species have more than one sex. Though things like why Alpha females and Omega males aren’t considered the same sex can be a little lost on them, but they are aware that species with those sexes consider them different.

Also, the Galra have quite a few ‘Captain Kirks’ within their ranks. Being attracted to aliens isn’t considered a deviance, and while half-breeds are still rare, pretty much everyone has met and known one personally. Galra diversity is at least partially because of this tendency to add alien genes to the gene pool.

The Alteans do have Alphas and Omegas plus males and females. Their sex distribution was much more even than humans, with each sex making up about a quarter of the population each. Interesting effect of this is their Alphas are much less likely to be bi (attracted to both Alphas and Omegas) than human Alphas are.

Things about our favorite half-breeds. 

Lotor is a Galra-Altean hybrid. In the context of his Altean half he considers himself an Alpha male, though he has inherited the genitalia of his Galra half. Yep, Lotor can both sire and bear children, though he isn’t interested in raising any right now. When Keith met him, Lotor looked, smelled, and acted like an Alpha male to him.

Keith is a Human-Galra hybrid. His humans genes are very very dominant. He considers himself an Alpha male and all his parts are of human Alpha males. He can sire children but he can’t bear them. While he may be insecure about his Alphaness, Keith is within the normal physical range for human Alpha males. He’s just short with a sprinter’s build comparing himself to Shiro. The build he might be able to blame on his mother, but the being short is just him getting screwed by the genetic lottery. Though, he is very very young by Galra standards, he might actually have another growth spurt in him a couple years down the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the extra look into the Alpha/Alpha Universe.


End file.
